


Truck-Kun’s Big Adventure (異世界のマスター)

by STMPD



Category: Transformers
Genre: Elegant Corpse, F/M, Isekai, Magic Swords, Pain, Robots, The dumbest thing I have ever taken part in bar none, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STMPD/pseuds/STMPD
Summary: Truck-kun, also known as Optimus Crime, whisks people away to other worlds - by killing them. Suddenly, he is spirited away himself!
Kudos: 4





	Truck-Kun’s Big Adventure (異世界のマスター)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m part of the Northwestern Anime Club Art Circle. During one of our Google Hangouts someone got the bright idea to develop an Elegant-Corpse-Style story. We each wrote for four minutes straight twice. This was the result.
> 
> It’s meme-tastic, needless to say.
> 
> Truck-Kun: Noriaki Sugiyama
> 
> Pinky: Rie Kugimiya
> 
> Fat Otaku: Miyano Mamoru
> 
> OP: Meme Meem me me me- ClariS
> 
> ED: Renai Circulation 2: Re//Circulated - Kana Hanazawa

Once upon a time there was a giant robot who had disguised himself as a truck. He was a member of the Truck-Kun Transdimensional Reincarnation Association. His job was to hit random people so they would go to another world. He hated it.

Sure, they were supposedly going to fancy alternate fantasy worlds, where magic and mystery reigned supreme. But whenever he hit someone, there was always so much blood and bones and guts and gore and it was just so hard to believe he was doing the right thing. Still, though, he couldn’t complain. So long as he kept his head down, the Decepticons wouldn’t find him and kill him. As Optimus Prime’s evil Doppelganger, Optimus Crime, he couldn’t exactly seek refuge with the Autobots, either.

One day, Truck-kun had just whacked another gormless unshaven NEET, supposedly destined to become an Archmage in the Guild of Magic Dudes. He had a beer belly, and Opti-Crime had a hard time believing it. When suddenly… 

He found himself sent to another world himself! He looked around and saw a fantasy realm with dragons and knights abound. He looked at his hands, feeling his body, he realized something was off. 

He wasn’t a robot. His metal body had been dissipated into flesh. Soft, real, human flesh.

Unsure how to feel, he searched for someone to aid him in what would be his new home for the moment. He came across a young girl wearing a pink lace dress that showed off her nice body. Truck-kun’s heart skipped a beat. Wait, he had a heart too?! Everything was just too strange.

He put his hand to his chest, feeling the rhythm of his heart. It was a strangely comforting feeling - more… warm, emotionally >O( than how having an engine had felt. He paused and revelled in the feeling for a bit before approaching the girl.

She was asleep beside the road he’d been walking along, and her curled up form seemed cute and harmless, but beside her was a glowing sword as long as he was tall.

_ Wait. _ He put a hand to his head. Now that he was human, he no longer had to worry about CLEARANCE 14’. He stood at a much more manageable 5’10” which he mentally rounded up to 6’.

He stepped closer to the girl, who didn’t stir. Should he wait for her to rise before confronting her? He decided against this course of action and instead turned to continue on his journey.

He had barely gotten 10 steps in when a cold voice stopped him in his tracks: “Where are you going?” He froze, then slowly turned around. Standing in front of him was the ‘cute’ girl, except she had a particularly scary expression on her face, sword fully drawn and pointed in front of her. “You know that you either have to kill me or I’ll kill you, right?” she sighed “Oh, I guess you’re new here. The rule is around this place that any two people who meet must fight to the death. When someone manages to rack up 100 kills, they can be brought back to their old life. If they fail and instead are killed, they stay dead forever. Still want to walk away?” With a smirk, she approached Truck-kun slowly, never once breaking eye contact.

Truck-kun was hesitating, not knowing what to do. He did not know what to make of this strange girl’s proclamation, nor the threatening gestures she was making towards him. It was understandable, after all. He only became human a few minutes ago, and had to consider the consequences of his actions. What could possibly happen here? It must be related to his previous job as Truck-kun, where he “sent” people to alternate dimensions. Was this one of those dimensions? As it were, he was beginning to think he was not doing good in this world. 

The girl continued her advance, and Truck-kun had to come to a decision. There was a plethora of conflicting emotions coursing through his newly found human body. He thought the girl was cute. Could it be possible they fall in love and find a happy life together? Then again, he wasn’t even really sure what would happen if he died. 

The girl came close to Truck-kun, and Truck-kun continued to be an indecisive bastard, as most protagonists are. The girl mercilessly drew her sword and cut Truck kun in half, straight down.to 

Pain. 

That was the first sensation that registered in his newly-formed brain. It was new, a completely foreign sensation that would’ve been interesting had it not hurt so much. His cells were splitting, starting from the very top of his head, the very tip of his hair. He didn’t understand what was happening. 

“You fail,” said the girl. 

Her voice was cold, but it was so distant now. Truck-kun didn’t imagine whether he’d heard her, or if he was merely imagining her voice...or was it his own voice, telling himself that for the first time, he had failed a job he’d always managed to accomplish…?

He always managed to send others into the so-called alternate dimensions, after all…

What would happen now? Would he die? He felt something flowing out of him. Warm, warm, pain, perhaps blood? Or was that his very essence of a human being? And what is a human? What is “being alive”? ...he didn’t know, he didn’t even know why he was being so philosophical at the last minute of his life… AND WHAT IS LIFE?! WHAT IS DEATH… he opened his mouth to scream.

And somehow - there he was. Over again. The girl was sleeping, there was the sword.

Without pondering the implications of his revival, Truck-kun grabbed the sword and ran off.

“Sonofa-” he heard the girl screaming. He felt slightly guilty, but not very. After all, what could she possibly do without her presumably magic sword?

The answer was not much, and after a good ten minutes of steady jogging, he had left the girl’s incomprehensible ranting behind.

Now he came to a forest, where pines towered over him. He moved cautiously, or tried to, anyway. It was an excellent spot for an ambush, and for some reason Truck-kun had no intention of dying.

Which was a nice sentiment, but it didn’t do much good against the arrow that suddenly pierced his lung. He looked behind him, straining to see his attacker. There was pain. Again, pain. With blurry vision from the loss of blood he saw a shape that resembled the small girl he had seen earlier.

“You weren’t going to get rid of me that easily,” she growled. “And I’ll be taking my sword back too.”

She tore her arrow from his chest and pried the sword from his hands. With a devilish smile, she said, “I ought to kill you for that on this spot. That’s the way things work around here after all. But, for some reason, I think I won’t.”

She tossed the arrow aside. “I’m not being nice. It’s just that you’re so pathetic. I will teach you a… permanent lesson.”

The sword spun in her hands, and she dug it into his right arm.

Pain. Pain. Pain.

He barely heard his own screaming, and the last thing he heard her say was - “oops, maybe that was a bit too far.” - before he blacked out.

There he stood in the void. He wasn’t sure what he was actually doing here. What had brought him here to this place? He tried to think back, but the more he strained his mind, the more pain seeped into his bones. He was on the verge of blacking out from this supposed black-out when he heard a voice...his voice...well it was really more of the honk of a car horn, but he could understand what it was saying “You never even once thought to ask what it was you were actually doing to all of those people that you murdered? This is it! There is no other dimension. Everyone who you have killed were been forced to play in this sadistic game with no hope of respite, no magic guild, nothing. Only death awaits those who die. Now you have one more chance to come back and make amends. ONE CHANCE! Do NOT mess this up!” 

Truck-kun was about to respond to his own voice when he came to his senses. Just as he realized that he had regained his sight, he also realized that he was looking down on the sleeping form of a small girl dressed in a pick lace-up dress by the side of the road he was on. 

He took one look at the sword laying next to her and decided to leave her be. He began to walk away, but then,

“Hey, I’ve got some questions for you.”

The girl who was pretending to be sleeping suddenly awoke and pointed her glare at him. 

“Two days ago, I’m pretty sure I cut you down in half. Yesterday, I wasn’t planning on killing you, but you bled out and died. And now you’re here again. What gives? People who die aren’t supposed to come back to life!”

Optimus Crime took another look at the girl and gave her a quizzical look. 

“I wish I knew what was going on as well. But I don’t.”

He pondered her words and his place in the world. Why was he coming back to life after each time he died. Was there something he could do? To make amends for his past sins? Maybe he could start with this girl.

“Hey, tell me your name.” He asked.

“Why the fuck would I do that?” She curtly replied.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I think I can help. Maybe. There’s only one way to find out.”

. . .

After a long pause, the girl inclined her head. Smiling, Optimus Crime extended his right hand. Walking closer, she took his hand. Optimus realized that her hand was cold compared to his. The skin was smooth, almost like ice. Without knowing why, he raised his other hand to cup hers, and saw a ghost of a blush climbing up her cheeks. 

They stood still. 

“I’m Optimus,” said Truck-kun. “Optimus. Optimus Crime.”

The girl raised her eyebrows before hunching forward. Optimus thought she was going to be sick when she suddenly burst out into laughter, clutching her free hand on her stomach.

“A..haha, that’s a hilarious name,” she said.

“Well,” Optimus began, scratching the back of his neck, “I made it myself, just two minutes ago.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, well…”

They both laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s that. We might do another one later, I’m not sure.
> 
> I know, I know, you want to know why I haven’t updated either of my fanfics in over a month. I have two excuses, one small and one big.
> 
> Small is that Song of Silverhand is an edited fic, one I actually get reviewed before posting - but of course my editor is busy with school too. So I have to find an alternate source soon.
> 
> Big is that I have let other, more long-term projects consume my leisure time, namely a role-playing game based off of my imaginary reboot of Bubblegum Crisis. It is far from being finished, but what I have so far I am very pleased with.


End file.
